Ren Fujii
|-|Base= |-|Eine Faust Overture= |-|Eine Faust Scherzo= |-|Eine Faust Finale= |-|Also Sprach Zarathustra= |-|Tenma Yato= Character Synopsis Ren Fujii also known as Zarathustra or formally Zarathustra Ubermensch is the primary protagonist in the visual novel Dies Irae ~Amantes Amentes~, whos life got turned to hell upon the revival of the Nazi occult gathering known as the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, after repeatedly getting vivid nightmares of a decapitation scene in the somewhere in france he is later armed with a guillotine which he'll use to fight for the normal life he strives for and stop the transmutation of gold. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A | 1-A Verse: Dies Irae Amantes Amentes Name: '''Ren Fujii, "Zarathustra Ubermensch", Lotus (in his previous life), Tenma Yato (over 8 thousands years later) '''Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Number 13 of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden's Obsidan round table, Mercurius's "Holy relic" and son | Hadou God, Mugen, God of Eternal moment Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (regular attacks from Yetzirahs can shatter the soul), Law Manipulation, Reality Warping (Bri'ah users can enforce their rules and desires , into the world or onto themselves), Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense souls and their specific characteristics, even at large distances), Curse Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (the damage inflicted by a weaponized Holy relic form a curse through the multiple concepts they have accumilated over the years), Death Manipulation (Eine Faust Scherzo deniesthe very concept of death), Lightning Manipulation (while in Eine Faust Scherzo), Statistics Amplification, Time Manipulation (can reduce the flow of time for himself by thousands of times to make himself go faster , was capable of stopping time in his fight with Machina), Resistance Negation (can even freeze the three commanders in time, even though they had resistance from the blessing of Reinhard), Acausality (possbily singularity, froze time to keep himself at astand still, this was done so that he could seal the effects of Machina's Briah, so he wouldn't be erased), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8, can kill Tubal Cain completely dispite him already being dead and a living walking corpse,permanent downed Machina with Eine Faust Scherzo alone, was capable of decapitating Schreiber and killing him so he couldn't regenerate in Eine Faust Finale), Regeneration Negation (up to Mid-Godly), Resistance to Poison and Decay (could reduce the effects of tubal Cains briah), along with Spiritual, Temporal, Spatial and conceptual attacks | Same as before in addition to Immortality (Type 10), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop (Capable of even stopping time in the Throne, which lacks any concept of time), Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Intangibility, Poison Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality (Type 5), Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resurrection, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Power Nullification, can completely negate change with the Time Armor as Tenma Yato 'Destructive Ability: Mountain Level (has fought Tubal cain and caught Cain's Holy relic , Which has been stated to be capable of splitting entire mountains, caught and beat the three commanders, who individually have performed mountain level feats), can ignore conventional durability in a multitude of ways |''' Metaversal Level''' (The source of the Hadou and Gadou Gods power is Taikyoku which is responsible for everything in creation itself including space, time, concepts, and even duality itself , after ascension Ren was a complete match to the likes of other hadou gods like Reinhard and Mercurius) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to normal LDO members, Like Wilhelm, ), at least FTL, likely FTL+ in his Briah (Traded 50 strikes with Reinhard in under a hundreth of microseconds which is fast via this calc. Can increase his speed to the point that lightning appeared frozen to him which showed to be this fast) | At least FTL, likely FTL+ (Is faster than the previous feats with Eine Faust Finale, also performing another feat of this scale.) | Irrelevant Lifting Ability: ' Superhuman' (Exact level unknown) | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Mountain Class '''(caught and made striking blows on LDO members such as Tubal Cain and Wolfgang Schreiber) | '''Irrelevant Durability: Mountain Level '''(can tank causal attacks from other LDO members) | '''Irrelevant Stamina: Very high, Limitless in Eine Faust Finale (His power comes from the Throne) | Limitless (Capable of constantly resisting Hajun for over 8,000 years while maintaining his Law) Range: Extended melee range with the Guillotine | Anything within his line of sight is affected by his ability to slow time | Irrelevant Intelligence: Above average, very skilled combatant | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: Base | Eine Faust Finale | Hadou God Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Holy Relic, Margueritte Bois de Justice. Later gains the use of Beatrice's Holy Relic, Thrud Walküre, in Kei's Route. As a Hadou God, he even gains access to Relic's like Anna's and Kei's, likely all others in his Legion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yetzirah * Margueritte Bois de Justice: Ren's Holy Relic, taking in the form of Marie that manifests as a black and red scythe-like extension from his right arm. The Relic carries a unique ability: Replicating Marie's curse , Ren can negate immortality and regeneration by cutting at his target's neck (even if the target in question can survive decapitation), beheading them in the process if it successfully makes contact. However, the curse will not take effect on any other part of the body than the neck and Ren will just deal the usual physical and spiritual damage effect like all other Relic users in the series. Briah * Eine Faust Overture: (Beginning of the Ephemeral Moment) Ren’s Gudou Briah, his desire being “I want to experience this moment of eternity”. When it activates, Ren is capable of slowing down time for himself in order to amplify his speed in each passing second, being capable of achieving feats with this such as exchanging 50 blows with Reinhard in under one hundredth of a microsecond and accelerating himself fast enough to where lightning appeared frozen to him. * Eine Faust Scherzo: (Middle of the Ephemeral Moment) Ren's Hadou Briah in which he uses it in conjunction with Beatrice's Holy Relic, his desire being "I don't want the dead to live". It further increases his speed and allows him to kill the living dead, allowing him to down the members of the LDO permanently. He used this to defeat Machina in one route and cause Gladsheimr to collapse in that same route. * Eine Faust Finale: (Ending of the Ephemeral Moment) Ren’s final Hadou Briah, obtained after being empowered by Mercurius due to Ren’s soul possessing his blood , transforming him into a monstrous being with red and black skin and scythes protruding from his back to appear like wings. In this form, Ren is capable of both accelerating time for himself (like with Overture) while passively slowing down everything around him, allowing him to achieve speeds far greater than what he’s naturally capable of while also being able to restrict his enemies movement to an extent to the point that they have been stopped to a near standstill. Atziluth Marie's route.gif|Marie's Route Rea's route.jpg|Rea's Route * Res Novae - Also Sprach Zarathustra: (A tale of transcendence - The tale of the new world) The manifestation of Ren’s Law, his desire being “I want to enjoy this moment forever”. After activation, time, in all levels of existence, are completely frozen, even in areas where time in all its forms does not exist (such as the Throne). This puts a complete stop to everything in existence, whether it is a simple action, manipulation of reality, or so on. No one dies and nothing is lost, but no new life is created as Ren's Law prevents any changes that occur in existence. This passive ability also appears through an extension known as “Time Armor”, where Ren is also capable of completely negating change (making all damage done to him effectively null unless the opponent's power is equal to or outright exceeds Ren's). The Time Armor even allowed him to halt Hajun’s Law from being completed for over 8,000 years, only stopping because of his own death (Albeit Hajun was significantly weakened due to having absorbed a vast quantity of souls and was not paying any attention to Ren's existence throughout all that time). ** Kamungara: The physical manifestation of a Hadou God's Law, existing as a universe within them. Ren's Kamungara takes the form of countless amounts of gears and clocks. ** Legion Reincarnation: Much like Reinhard, Ren is capable of bringing absorbed souls to his level of existence after he becomes a Hadou God, making them unimaginably more powerful, and allow him to use their abilities for himself. However, unlike Reinhard, Ren cannot convert people he has killed to his Legion and has access to this only as a Hadou God. His Legionnaires include: *** Anna Schwagerin: Has the ability to manipulate shadows and can summon torture tools out from her own shadow. Anyone that steps on it will be paralyzed, even unable to breathe if she so desires. *** Beatrice Kirscheisen: Capable of becoming lightning, thus overwhelming her opponents with sheer speed. *** Kai Sakurai: Capable of poisoning and rotting matter over very large distances. *** Kei Sakurai: Able to become flames, much in the same manner as Valkyrie but without the speed boost. *** Michael Wittmann: Formerly a member of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, Ren is able to use Machina’s power to completely erase his targets existence as long as they have a history, all with a single strike. *** Riza Brenner: Puppeteers corpses via Soul Manipulation. *** Shirou Yusa: Through the technique “Malignant Tumor Apoptosis”, Ren can crush supernatural abilities, negating anything that can be considered superhuman down to simple regular humans, even those on the level of Hadou Gods. The only way to survive is to simply have an equal or higher Taikyoku value than Ren. *** Theresia: Not directly useful in combat, Theresia instead stabilizes Ren’s Law, and, through eight sacrifices (The souls of the other Legionnaires and Theresia herself), can restore Ren to full power, even after eight millennia of resisting against Hajun. *** Valerian Trifa: Exact capabilities are unknown, but Valeria’s Legionnaire form is shown to be mountain-sized during KKK. Extra Info: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Curse Wielders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Death Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Time Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Males Category:Dies Irae Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1